


Do Not Disturb

by OhSnap9292



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Humor, M/M, POV Sam Winchester, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhSnap9292/pseuds/OhSnap9292
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam expected a lot of strange things in his life, but never once had he expected that he would walk into a room to find his older brother being railed in the ass by an angel of the Lord.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Not Disturb

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece for the Supernatural fandom and also my first attempt at anything remotely smutty. Sex has always been something I'm afraid to write, for fear of doing a terrible job, but I suppose in the humorous light I tried to write it in here, it wasn't so difficult after all. No beta, all mistakes are my own.

It was fifteen minutes to midnight when Sam returned from the local campus library to his and Dean's shared motel room. Somehow they always managed to pick motels that looked like they had been torn straight from the seventies and this one certainly wasn't any different with its kitschy decor, and overuse of geometric patterns. He was a bit relieved, having thought it was going to take him well into the morning to complete his research. They were in Oxford, Mississippi, hunting down what appeared to be an Okami, and since the only person they had known to take one down in the past was Bobby, and they didn't really have a bamboo dagger blessed by a Shinto priest on hand (or a wood chipper for that matter), Sam had gone to see what else he could dig up on the monsters.  
  
Dean had opted out of helping Sam with the research as per usual, instead electing to hang back at the motel, claiming he had other matters to attend to. The shifty eyed look told Sam that "other matters" probably meant picking up on chicks at a college bar and so, with a sigh, he told his brother he'd probably back sometime next morning and set out on his own. Since it wasn't even twelve yet, Sam figured Dean would still be gone, trying to find the flavor of the evening, which meant the room would be safe. Dean usually followed the girls back to their own places now anyways, after the first time Sam had walked in on him some two months into their travels together, rutting against some blonde on  _Sam's_  bed.

Excited at the prospect of getting more than a couple hours of mediocre sleep, Sam fumbled in his pocket for the room key. The 'do not disturb' sign was hanging from the door handle but there wasn't anything unusual about that. He and Dean had made a habit of slipping the little laminated signs in place almost as soon as they checked into a room, having terrified the maids one too many times with their extensive collection of weaponry and ammunition lying about. The "we're just hunting small game" excuse didn't really work too well when you were in the city, after all.

Sliding the key card into the slot, Sam pushed the door open, expecting the trademark blast of too cool air that often accompanied rented rooms, and stopped short when the humid stench of sweat and sex greeted him instead.  
  
It wasn't like he hadn't barged in on Dean doing weird things before. He had walked in on him watching porn more than a handful of times (on Sam's bed), stumbled into the room to find Dean jerking off once or twice (also on Sam's bed), and one time had stepped into the room to find his brother standing in front of a full length mirror modeling a pair of pink lacy panties for himself ("I don't want to know.", "They're for a date! She asked me to!", "I said I. Don't. Want.  _To. Know._ "). That last incident had caused embarrassment on both their parts and they had avoided the other's gaze for a week, speaking to each other only when absolutely necessary.  
  
This, though. This was new. Sammy was always prepared for a wide range of unusual situations in his life, you almost had to considering the things he had seen in his line of work. With monsters popping up all over the place, you pretty much always had to be on your guard. So, yeah, Sam expected a lot of strange things, but never once had he expected that he would walk into a room to find his older brother being railed in the ass by an angel of the Lord. This, he had not prepared for.  
  
Sam wanted to shield his eyes, or turn and run, because this was not an image he wanted burned into his retinas for all eternity. Instead, he was glued to the spot, gaze fixed on the scene before him, jaw hanging open.  
  
Dean was naked and lying on his back, legs spread wide, with one arm twisted behind him bracing himself against the headboard and the other smushed between the two bodies, working at a furious pace. Castiel was kneeling in front of Dean completely divested of his clothing as well, and all Sam could think was he had never even seen Cas without his dingy trench coat on and now suddenly the guy was bare ass naked in front of him.  
  
The angel had a hand tucked under each of Dean's knees and was holding them open, driving into the man at a relentlessly brutal pace that made Sam wince with every rough thrust.  Dean, however, seemed to enjoy it, raggedly chanting the angel's full name rather than the casual moniker he had bestowed on him so long ago.  
  
"Cas-ti-el, Cas-ti-el." Each syllable of the blasphemous prayer was punctuated by a hard slap of flesh on flesh.  
  
Cas double himself over Dean then, effectively folding the hunter in half, and caught him in a rough, sloppy kiss. Sam's eyes widened. When did Dean get so flexible? Wait- ew, no. Do not think about that. Like, ever.  
  
Pressing his forehead against the man below him Cas growled, actually  _growled_ , and words rumbled straight from his chest. "Do you like it when I _fuck_ you, Dean?" Hearing the curse word falling from Cas's lips for the first time ever (and shit but this was just a night of really weird firsts) was enough to shock Sam out of his deer-in-the-headlights like stupor. Unfortunately, it also seemed to be the thing that pushed Dean right over the edge.  
  
With a loud keening wail, Dean squeezed his eyes shut, clutched at Cas's shoulders, and came. Sam tried to bail then, but in his frantic rush backwards, he tripped over his own feet and stumbled. Grabbing at the small table near the door in an attempt to stable himself, he only made it worse and instead took it crashing to the ground with him.  
  
The sound snapped both angel and hunter's attention to the doorway where Sam was now fumbling to right both the end table and himself. Dean let out an undignified squawk as Sam heard the telltale moist pop of Cas pulling roughly out of Dean due to what he figured was surprise at the sudden intrusion.  
  
"Sorry, I-," Sam shielded his eyes with one hand and braced himself against the door jamb with the other, pulling himself up from the floor. "Shit, guys I'm, I'll-" Sam was spluttering, ready to bolt at any moment. "Really, dude, I didn't mean to, you know..." He waved his hand vaguely in their direction.  
  
A pillow he didn't see coming because his hand was still covering his eyes whumphed him in the face, cutting off his babbling.  
  
"Sammy, get  _out_." Dean barked, and Sam could almost hear the blush that he knew was creeping up his brothers neck, and he knew he was sporting one to rival it. That was all the encouraging Sam needed, and he turned and ran with no direction in mind except away. He hadn't even bothered to shut the door behind him and though he was well out of visual range, he could still hear Dean's "son of a bitch" gruffly trailing after him.  
  
Sam thought he should have been completely and entirely disgusted, horrified even, at seeing his brother and his brother's supposed angel BFF getting it on in their hotel room. Yet, as he made his way to the front desk to purchase a separate room, one he made sure was on the complete opposite end of the building, the only thing that crossed his mind was "At least he used his own damn bed this time."


End file.
